skylanders_and_mlp_universe_collidefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Eon
Master Eon (マスター・イオン, Masutā Ion), also known as by his friends as Eon (イオン, Ion), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Skylanders series. He is the Headmaster of Skylanders Academy, and retired Portal Master, renowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic; though no longer an active Portal Master, he still keeps a close watch on the balance between Light and Darkness throughout all Skylands. He was once Drakius' master, and taught him everything he knows of magic and passed his role as the new Portal Master and leader of the Skylanders to him. In ''Skylanders: Imaginators'', it is revealed that he has a niece named Aurora, whom he recruited as a Sensei of the Light element to train Imaginators of the Swashbuckler Battle Class. "I am no longer a Master. I doffed that mantle. I am now your guide in this world." :—Master Eon to Spyro. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Daniel Hagen (English), Yuu Shimaka (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Possessor of mystical knowledge and prophecies, protector of the Core of Light, wearer of the most glorious beard in all of Skylands — Master Eon’s got it all. As headmaster of Skylanders Academy, this wise wizard is the guide and mentor to every hero that’s ever passed through its sacred halls. He’s just as good at doling out thoughtful advice to his students as he is at summoning incredible magical powers. He makes the tough decisions and will do whatever it takes to keep Darkness from ever invading Skylands again! Appearance * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Eon is known as the greatest among the Portal Masters. He has great knowledge over the history and realms of Skylands, and has utmost faith in his Skylanders and Drakius as the new Portal Master. He has some degree of fear of falcons, but allows the Air Sensei Air Strike to keep his Zephyr Falcon, Birdie. Eon is wise and usually the voice of reason for his students, but is not without his moments of anger and goofiness. He is also incredibly protective of his magical beard and treats it like another being entirely, using spray on it frequently and believing shaving would be the ultimate sacrifice, unable to bring himself to harm it. Despite his vanity, though, he puts the safety of his allies above his own, even at great costs. Though he will usually keep few secrets between his allies and help them with their emotional issues, he makes an exception for any subject involving Strykore and his victims, to the point of acting hostile and straight-faced lying towards his own allies should they attempt to discover anything about it; and though he is well meaning, his defensiveness causes more harm than good to his relationships. Relationships Friends/Allies * Drakius * Skylanders Academy ** Buzz ** Sharpfin * Skylanders ** Stump Smash ** Drill Sergeant ** Fling Kong *** Team Spyro **** Spyro **** Stealth Elf **** Eruptor **** Jet-Vac **** Pop Fizz **** Gill Grunt **** Trigger Happy *** Giants **** Bouncer **** Crusher **** Eye-Brawl **** Hot Head **** Ninjini **** Swarm **** Thumpback **** Tree Rex *** SWAP Force **** Blast Zone **** Boom Jet **** Doom Stone **** Free Ranger **** Freeze Blade **** Fire Kraken **** Grilla Drilla **** Hoot Loop **** Magna Charge **** Night Shift **** Rattle Shake **** Rubble Rouser **** Spy Rise **** Stink Bomb **** Trap Shadow **** Wash Buckler *** Trap Team **** Blastermind **** Bushwhack **** Enigma **** Gearshift **** Gusto **** Head Rush **** Jawbreaker **** Ka-Boom **** Knight Light **** Knight Mare **** Krypt King **** Lob-Star **** Short Cut **** Snap Shot **** Thunderbolt **** Tuff Luck **** Wallop **** Wildfire *** SuperChargers **** Astroblast **** Dive-Clops **** Fiesta **** High Volt **** Nightfall **** Smash Hit **** Spitfire **** Splat **** Stormblade **** Thrillipede *** Senseis **** Air Strike **** Ambush **** Aurora **** Barbella **** Boom Bloom **** Buckshot **** Chain Reaction **** Chopscotch **** Ember **** Flare Wolf **** King Pen **** Mysticat **** Pit Boss **** Ro-Bow **** Starcast **** Tidepool **** Tri-Tip **** Wild Storm *** Imaginators **** Cy **** Bad Breath * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Daxter ** Snuckles ** Nort * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx the Dragonfly * Dragons ** Ember ** Flashwing ** Dragon Sages *** Ignitus *** Aquarius *** Volteer *** Aeros *** Cyril *** Terrador * Elora the Fawn * Hunter the Cheetah * Zoe * The Professor * Sheila the Kangeroo * Sgt. James Byrd * Bentley * Agent 9 * Bianca * Blink * Crash Bandicoot & friends ** Coco Bandicoot ** Crunch Bandicoot ** Aku Aku ** Polar ** Pura * Atlawas ** Kane * Manweersmalls ** Mole-Yair ** Exhumor * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Aurora (niece) * Evilon (Mirror of Mystery counterpart) Neutral * Kaossandra * Glumshanks * Sir Moneybags * Spell Punks ** Spellslamzer * Bad Juju * Blaster-Tron * Grave Clobber * Hood Sickle * Pain-Yatta * Tae Kwon Crow * Fake Crash Rivals Enemies * Strykore * Kaos * Malefor's Forces ** Malefor ** Apes *** Gaul *** Conductor * Gnorcs ** Gnasty Gnorc * Toasty * Blowhard * Metalhead * Jacques * Doctor Shemp * Riptocs ** Ripto ** Crush ** Gulp * The Sorceress ** Buzz ** Spike ** Scorch * Kaos * Evil Arkeyan Robots ** Arkeyan King ** Arkeyan Conquertron * Garble * Noodles * Drill-X * Pipsqueak * Chompies * Greebles * Baron von Shellshock * Fire Vipers * Doom Raiders ** Golden Queen ** Wolfgang ** Gulper ** Chompy Mage ** Chef Pepper Jack ** Dreamcatcher ** Dr. Krankcase ** Broccoli Guy ** Nightshade ** Luminous * Bomb Shell * Count Moneybone * Lord Stratosfear * Dragon Hunter * Doomlanders * Dr. Neo Cortex ** Dr. Nitrus Brio ** Dr. N-Gin ** Uka Uka ** Tiny Tiger ** Dingodile ** Nina Cortex Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Though capable of casting various spells, many of Eon's abilities used to rely on the usage of his staff for a variety of spells, such as creating earthquakes when slammed on the ground or turning Kaos and Glumshanks into sheep. Master Eon can be as capable as his Skylanders because of his powerful Light spells and magical beard. His magical spells have included energy blasts, telekinesis, and conjuring Rifts. His beard is also one of his weapons of choice for physical fights, combining its shapeshifting abilities with quick movements for signature martial art moves - it can be also used for mundane purposes, such as holding objects. His beard can also sense evil nearby, and create forcefields. As a retired Portal Master, he presumably stills retains the power to use the portals, the Skylanders he could summon from them, and use a time travel spell which he used to transport Eruptor, Grim Creeper, and Slam Bam back in time in Eruptor Meets the Nightmare King, return the Skylanders to their respective timeline, as well as using the spell to unfreeze Eruptor by aging the ice until it melted. However, it is shown to still have the ability to temporarily power up Skylanders and create a powerful spell that attacks many enemies at once and restores health to his allies in equal amount. He is also able to telepathically communicate with others to assign Skylanders to missions. He can also combine his light magic with dark magic to perform more powerful and complicated spells, however, some of the darkest relics such as the Book of Dark Magic can infect him with their evil intent if he channels their power. He can also cast magic of such power by tapping into spells beyond his control, but as a result they can act on their own, such as sending his targets to a random dimension. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Portal transportation * Spell Casting * Light Magic * Magical Beard Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past As a humble servant boy, Eon started his life polishing pans in the kitchen of the Portal Master, Nattybumpo. When he was eight years old, it was realized that Eon was no ordinary boy when he accidentally activated Nattybumpo's portal and teleported him into the middle of The Dirt Seas. Over the years, Master Eon was the guardian of the Core of Light that has protected the world for many years and generations. However, Strykore, one of the Portal Masters, turned against his peers and went on a rampage to destroy the very thing generations of Portal Masters were sworn to protect. Desperate, to combat the seemingly-invincible turncoat, Eon and the other masters called upon other species from around the globe for aid and assistance in the battle. Not long after he was defeated by the purple Dragon, Master Eon worked together with Kaossandra, Strykore's former lover, to seal the dark wizard in the Endless Void inside the Book of Dark Magic. Before the events of the Great War, Eon became the greatest among the Portal Masters. He led the Skylanders to protect the Core of Light and their world from harm, fighting monsters, villains, and the forces of darkness. However, Malefor's ever increasing power sought out for more and greater power, waging a war against the world with a goal was to subjugate it and to turn it into his own personal empire full of agony and destruction. His actions sent the world spiraling into chaos, ruining the peaceful reputation of the Dragons in the process. Out of hesitating desperation, Eon used spells out of his control to seal his corrupted monsters away, sending every single one of them to an unknown realm. Eventually, Malefor was defeated Malefor and confined him within the Well of Souls. While his spirit was imprisoned in the Mountain of Malefor, his essence was trapped in Convexity. After the horrible losses in the War, Eon became the last surviving good Portal Master and returned the Isle of the Citadel Ruins in solitude and protected the Core of Light in the hidden isle, and attempted to plan what to do next to protect the world from evil. Eventually, Eon grew weaker and powerless with age as time passed to stop a group of villains from spreading havoc across Skylands. Since then then vowed not to leave the fate of Skylands to just one wizard alone, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before The Darkness would return one day. Eon decided to train an apprentice of his own that could become his successor as Portal Master that could lead the Skylanders against any future, upcoming evil. One that was accomplished, he start a school called Skylanders Academy where he would train heroic creatures to become Skylanders, protectors of the realm, to help him stop evil from spreading. He recruited generations of Skylanders into his institution to be the legendary champions of their world they are today, seeing their potential and unique abilities that are capable of fighting the evil in Skylands. The longer Eon's beard grew, the larger the Academy became. Synopsis ''Skylanders'' Role in the Plot Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Master Eon Spyro Wiki * Master Eon Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Skylanders Characters